


Not in Love

by Kaunis_Sielu



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 16:57:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12988425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaunis_Sielu/pseuds/Kaunis_Sielu
Summary: When an UnSub thinks you and Hotch are a couple he kidnaps you. Despite your protests that you're just friends could he be right?





	1. Chapter 1

The last thing you remembered was walking down the street arm in arm with him. Think Nora! It was just you and Hotch. You’d dragged him out of the police station where he’d been holed up for the entire day.   
“You’ve gotta get some fresh air.” You’d said.   
“We’re so close, I can’t leave now.” He’d argued back.   
“Hotch. Reid will still be here and the rest of the team has you on speed dial. If they find anything out they can call.” You’d grabbed his hand then and he’d looked up from his paperwork at you. “You need to get out of this building. The diner is only three blocks away. You’re not actually going to make me go alone are you?” He sighed and stood up.   
“Fine. But only because I know that Morgan ordered two entrees and a dessert and I don’t think you’ll be able to carry everything back alone.” You wanted to ask if that was supposed to be an insult but you thought better of it. You had gotten him to agree to leave the station. Stepping into the crisp air you could see your breath in clouds of steam. You’d pulled your hat lower onto your head and woven your arm through Hotch’s. Your sides brushing one another as you walked, the only sound between you was the clicking of your boots on the sidewalk.   
“Thanks for forcing me out of the station.” Hotch said a block later, “you were right. I needed the fresh air.”  
“I’m sorry. Did Unit Chief Supervisory Special Agent Aaron Hotchner just admit I was right about something?” You teased earning yourself one of his rare smiles.   
“Don’t make me regret coming.” He teased back. You gave his arm a gentle squeeze.   
“Oh I forgot to ask. How did Jack’s science project go?”   
“Really well. We got the light bulb to light twice.” He had used potatoes as batteries, your suggestion. “We’re going to try charging a phone with one next time.”  
“Oh cool! Let me know how that goes.” You’d seen a man pass you, but hadn’t thought much about it. At least until someone had a grip on your neck from behind. “Hotch!” You had gasped but he was already crumbling to the ground, someone poked you with a needle. The last thing you saw before passing out was someone picking Hotch off of the ground as another person dragged you backwards toward the street. You haven’t opened your eyes. You're too freaked out about what you might see if you do.  
“Nora.” Hotch whispers and your eyes snap open.   
“Hotch.” You breathe, he’s here and alive. Thank god.   
“Are you okay?” You glance around and can’t see him, then you feel his fingers against yours. He’s behind you.   
“I’m okay. Confused. Are you okay?” You grasp his fingers with yours and hold on for dear life. He runs his thumb across your knuckles, and you take a deep breath.   
“I’m okay. What’s the last thing you remember?” He asks, his voice low and calm.  
“Someone put me in a choke hold then poked me with a needle.”  
“I was poked too.”  
“Isn’t this what the unsub does?” You ask, the panic evident in your voice.  
“Yea.” He confirms.  
“But we’re not a couple!”  
“I know.” How is he so damn calm? “Breathe Nora.” He says softly. “We were walking like a couple maybe that was enough.”  
“Hotch what’s going to happen?” You’d been dealing with the press a lot more on this one so you hadn’t known the details. They’d given the UnSubs a name and you had been trying to squash that all while trying to keep too many details from leaking and comforting the families. It hadn’t given you much time to help profile.   
“Nothing good.”  
“Hotch please.”   
“He forces them to, be intimate.” Oh god. “Then he tortures them, starting with the woman then the man until one of them breaks and gives him what he wants. Then he kills them.” Tears spill down your cheeks and you suck in a shaky breath. This can’t be happening.   
“What’s the plan?” You choke out.   
“We don’t break. Whatever he wants we don’t give it to him.” It’s not the first time you’ve been tortured so you’re not too worried about that, no it’s the, as Hotch put it intimate part you’re worried about.


	2. Chapter 2

The UnSubs come in not long after the two of you come to. You’re surprised to see that it’s not two men like you had expected but a man and a woman.   
“Oh hunny she’s so pretty.” She purrs taking in your dark hair and blue eyes. She comes into the room and circles around to Hotch’s side. “Oh handsome. What a beautiful couple.”  
“We’re not a couple.” You say softly and she comes back around to your side.   
“I don’t believe that for a second.” She says looking down at you with a smile. She traces your bottom lip with her thumb “Untie her.” She says to the man whose with her and he comes down the last few steps and does as she says. Your wrists are only free for a second then he wraps them in his grasp and yanks you to your feet. He pulls around to stand in front of Hotch.   
“So, is this your wife, fiancée or girl friend?” She asks him while her partner has your hands behind your back.   
“She’s my co-worker.” He answers honestly and she nods at her partner. He grabs a fist full of your hair and holds your head in place as she walks toward you. She takes your chin in her hand and kisses you. You bring your knee up quickly and hit her in the abdomen. She yanks away and grunts in pain.   
“Charles!” She groans glaring up at you. Charles throws you to the ground and kicks you sharply. You’re ready for the second kick, flexing your abs it doesn’t hurt as much. He kicks you one last time then walks away from you.   
“Are you okay Anna?” He asks. It’s the first time you’ve heard him speak. Charles and Anna. Your captors have given you names, all you have to do now is get out of here. You look up at Hotch to see him looking down at you in concern. You shake your head, you’re fine. You suck in a slow breath, nothing hurts too badly but you want them to think you’re helpless. Maybe they’ll leave you untied. You don’t move, laying on the floor in a small ball you stay quiet and keep your eyes closed.   
“Tie her back up.” Anna commands and he takes the wire from before and ties you to Hotch’s chair leg. The two of them leave the basement and once you’re sure you’re in the clear you sit up.   
“Hotch.” You whisper, “we have to get out of here.” You can’t reach the knot on Hotch’s hands but you’ve been biting at the wire around yours for a half hour now. Nothing has changed and you’re getting frustrated.   
“Dash you’ve gotta take a break. You’re just going to hurt yourself.”  
“I can’t just give up.” You groan resting your forehead against his leg. “We need a plan.”  
“Try not to antagonize them anymore. I can’t watch you get hurt again.”   
“It wasn’t so bad.” It doesn’t hurt if you don’t move, or breathe. “Hotch what are we going to do?”   
“We need to convince them that we’re not a couple.”  
“Clearly that didn’t work before.”  
“Maybe we can stall them.”   
“How?” You sigh.   
“We ask them about their relationship. Clearly there’s something going on there.”   
“I’ll let you do the talking,” you say closing your eyes. “Apparently I’m not very good at it.” You hear them coming down the stairs again and straiten up. You don’t need to give them another reason not to believe that you and Hotch aren’t a couple. You hold back a groan from moving your sore ribs.   
“She’s awake.” Charles sneers. “Let’s see if we can convince him to tell us the truth now.” He unties your wrists and pulls you back to your feet.   
“Why don’t you tell us about your relationship?” Hotch says softly, “It takes a lot of trust to be in this kind of relationship. You must be very close.”   
“This isn’t about us.” Anna snaps as she sits in Hotch’s lap. You try to pull away from Charles and she laughs. “Look at how jealous I’ve made her.” She coos and you feel Charles’ grip on the back of your neck tighten, he’s the jealous one. “I wonder if he’s a nicer kisser than his..lover.” She kisses Hotch then and when it goes on a bit too long for Charles taste he growls and squeezes your neck tighter causing you to whimper. She pulls away then and frowns at Charles.   
“He didn’t even kiss me back Charles. Calm down. We don’t want to hurt her too much.” She turns her cool gaze on you, “yet.” She gets off of Hotch’s lap and he forces you onto it. He ties your hands to the back of the chair behind Hotch’s head so your arms are wrapped around his neck. “Kiss him.” She demands but you don’t move. You just look down at Hotch, tears forming in your eyes. He takes a deep breath and you mimic him.   
“Did you not hear her?” Charles sneers and you hear a gun cock and feel the hard barrel press against your skull. So this was how they killed the couples with one shot.   
“We’ve already told you we’re not a couple.” You say with your eyes focused on Hotch.   
“You may not be a couple sweetheart,” Anna says, “but he’s very much in love with you. Come Charles.” The two of them leave the room then and you drop your head to Hotch’s shoulder.   
“Oh my god.” You whisper shakily to him, “that was terrifying.” You take a few calming breaths then look at him again. “Hotch?”  
“She’s right.” He says not looking at you. “I think I’ve been in love with you for a while.”   
“Hotch.” You breathe, “look at me.” He does and you lean down and press your lips to his. You’re not going to let them have this moment. He kisses you back with such fire that it steals your breath away.


	3. Chapter 3

You pull away from him and groan softly. “We have the worst timing.” He chuckles softly and you smile despite yourself. “Hotch, what am I sitting on?” You ask shifting your weight as you feel something hard in his pocket.   
“I believe that would be my cell phone.” He says with a small smile. “I’m hoping Garcia is already tracing it.”  
“So you want to stall these two.”  
“Yes.” You tuck your face into the crook of his neck and relax into him.   
“If you need me to stand up let me know.” You murmur against his skin.   
“Not a chance.” He whispers back. You stay there for a while, breathing him in, memorizing how he feels against you. His firm chest, his broad shoulders, his soft hair, and the rough stubble of his cheek against your smoother one. If this is the only moment you get with him you’re not going to be happy. The team has got to be close.   
“Hotch.” You whisper sitting up.   
“What?”  
“Your ankle gun. Do you still have it?”   
“It feels like it, right ankle.” You move your left leg so you can slide your foot across his right ankle, you grin at him, they definitely missed this one.   
“Do you think they know we’re FBI?”  
“Yes. We’re both missing out guns and I didn’t see your badge.”   
“Is that better or worse for us?”  
“I’m not sure yet. She gets off on having control.”  
“He’s more in love with her than he lets on. When she was kissing you he was squeezing my neck really hard. His grip tightened briefly when she sat on your lap too.”   
“Good to know.”   
“You should flirt with her.”  
“What?” He tilts his head in confusion, his brow furrowed.   
“You weren’t doing anything and he was getting jealous. If you actually flirt back it might make him feel threatened enough to untie me again and if I can get to that,” you glance down, “then we can get the hell out of here.”  
“You know he’ll probably hurt me.” Hotch says softly.   
“Damn it.” He’s right.   
“I can take it if you can focus on getting the gun.”   
“What Hotch no.”  
“He’s already hurt you.”  
“I told you I’m fine.”  
“And I know you’re lying. I can tell by how you’re holding yourself.” Damn profiler. You hear them coming down the stairs. You kiss him quickly again, “if you die on me Hotch I’m going to kill you.” You murmur just before you straiten up again.   
“I’m not going anywhere.” He whispers and your heart rolls over in your chest. You can’t loose him, not now.


	4. Chapter 4

“Hello lovebirds!” Anna trills as she walks into the room. “Are we going to be more willing to play along or is Charles going to have to get rough?” You don’t say anything, just look down into your lap.   
“I’ll play along if you’re the one I’m playing with.” Hotch responds with a smirk. Damn that was smooth.   
“We already tried that remember? All it did was make Charles mad and your girl friend squirm.”   
“You’re just so beautiful I didn’t have time to process what was happening before you stopped.” You are honestly shocked that he’s so smooth. If he was saying these things to you you’d be in a puddle on the floor by now.  
“Charles, move her.” Anna says but Charles doesn’t move. “Charles!” She snaps.   
“No. I don’t want you kissing him.” He snarls.   
“It’s just a kiss Charles. We’re not having sex.” She pouts over at him and when that doesn’t seem to work she struts over to him and places a hand on his arm. “Do I need to remind you who the only man I really love is?” He’s unwavering and she drags his mouth down to hers. You look at Hotch then, eyes full of hope and questioning, was he sure he wanted to do this? He nods as if he’s reading your mind and you sigh softly. Anna has pulled away from Charles then and she takes a fist full of your hair and drags you off of Hotch’s lap. Your wrists are still bound behind his head so in standing up she’s only succeeded in shoving your breasts toward Hotch’s face. It’d be funny if you weren’t in so much danger.   
“Untie her.” She says and Charles, grudgingly does as she asks. “Isn’t she pretty Charles?”  
“Yes.”  
“Why don’t you play with her while I spend some time with him?” He leers down at you and for the second time terror runs through you. She bends down and kisses Hotch who kisses her back this time and Charles pulls you against him.   
“Do you want to watch?” He growls down at you.   
“No I have to use the restroom.” He groans and you’re worried that he’s not going to let you go.   
“Fine.” He holds tightly to your wrist and drags you upstairs. “If you try anything funny I’ll kill him.” He snarls as he shoves you into the bathroom. “You have three minutes.” You shut the door and lock it then flip on the fan. You need something sharp, nail file, nail clippers, razor, anything. You find the clippers in the second drawer down and luckily they’re small. You shove it into your shoe, quickly pee, you weren’t lying you did have to go, as you’re washing he pounds on the door.   
“Time’s up!”   
“Sorry.” You say opening the door with one hand as you finish drying your hands with the other. You fold the towel and lay it back on the counter where you found it. He moves you in front of him and follows you down the stairs. “Thank you.” You say quietly and he grunts. Anna is still sitting in Hotch’s lap but she’s flirting with him.   
“Enough Anna!” Charles roars shoving you toward the pair. She stands up and flashes Charles a smile.   
“I found a little something in his pocket Charles.” She purrs and then produces Hotch’s phone. You look downcast and she drops it on the floor then slams her heel into it. “How could you miss that?” She snaps. “Tie her up again.”   
“How?”   
“Facing him. Leg on either side.” You’re glad you get to be close to him again but this is going to be awful uncomfortable. Charles does as he’s told then the two of them leave again.   
“See you soon.” She sings back at you as she closes the door with a snap. The dead bolt clicks, you don’t know how much time you have.


	5. Chapter 5

“Are you okay?” Hotch asks, his voice tight.   
“Yea, you?”  
“Do me a favor?”  
“Anything.”  
“Kiss me.” You chuckle then dip your head to meet his lips. He slips his tongue into your mouth and you groan softly. It wasn’t fair that it took a pair of psychopaths for the two of you to finally get your shit together. You pull away from him breathing hard, then kiss him lightly again. “Thanks.” He says, his voice rough.   
“Anytime. Literally. Any. Time.” He laughs softly and you grin back. “I think I can get us out of here.”  
“What? How?”  
“I stole some fingernail clippers from the bathroom. They’re in my boot.”  
“Nice. Can you reach it?”  
“You might be able to easier.” You scoot as close to him as you can and raise the foot that’s got the fingernail clippers in the boot. “That side.” You say as his fingers brush your foot. He gets ahold of the clippers then turns them in his hands. It feels like it takes forever but it’s really only a few minutes then his hands are free.   
“Can you stand up?”   
“I can’t reach the floor.” He slips his hands under your butt and lifts you up and back so that your feet can reach the floor. You stand and he ducks under your arms circling around to clip through the wire wrapped around your wrists. You rub the feeling back into your hands and Hotch turns to you.   
“Let’s get the hell out of here.” He bends down and pulls up his pant leg, you quickly admire the view. He pulls his gun out and straitens up. You look away from his ass and at the door. You don’t want to get caught staring.  
“Stay behind me.” He whispers as he goes up the stairs. You do not like being unarmed in the situation. He tries the door only to find that it’s locked.   
“Move.” You whisper as you pull a bobby pin out of your hair. You’ve been picking locks since you were a kid, you always felt like a badass being able to pick a lock. It doesn’t take long before you hear the telltale click. You step behind Hotch again and he slowly opens the door. You place your hand on his back, he’s never been up here and you know where to go.  
It’s dark inside the house and out of it. You slide your hand to the left and Hotch goes left.   
There’s a door in front of you that opens to the front yard. He pops open the door and you both move silently outside.   
You’re in the middle of nowhere.   
Literally there are no other houses, the road is a dirt one and all you see is flat land around you.   
Hotch clears either side then moves further out into the space. Luckily for the two of you it’s a dark night, clouds have covered the moon and stars which helps you blend into the shadows. You slide your hand right and he nods, the woods. The two of you sprint toward them, that’s when a light clicks on inside the house. You grab Hotch’s arm and pull him down, laying flat on your bellies you watch as a young boy with brown curly hair goes to the kitchen and gets some water.   
You see Charles next, he’s got his gun in his hand but quickly shoves it into his pocket when he sees the boy. When the two stand facing one another you can see the similarities. Charles says something to his son then the two go back to the back of the house. He glances at the closed basement door, grasps the knob and for a moment you’re convinced that you’ve been busted. Then he shakes his head and walks away. Hotch stands first, then reaches down for your hand. He pulls you to your feet then you continue to the woods. It feels good to run, to stretch your muscles and move you match your pace to his, not exactly the easiest feat in your boots but at least the heel is low. You hit the far edge of the woods faster than you expected to, it opens to a lake.   
“Shit.” You groan.   
“So much for staying undercover. We’ll have to take the road.”  
“Maybe the team will find us first.” You say staying positive. He smiles down at you. “What?” You ask.   
“Nothing. Come here.” He pulls you to him and wraps you tightly in his arms. This is the first time he’s held you, the whole time you’ve been together his arms had been tied behind him and you love the way he cocoons you in his embrace. You close your eyes and wrap your arms around his waist, god this is nice. He pulls away slightly and you feel his hand cupping your chin, you open your eyes and look up at him.   
“I haven’t gotten to properly kiss you.” He murmurs then presses his lips to yours. You should be running, getting as far from here as possible but the second his lips touch yours you can’t focus on anything but him. How it feels to have his arm coiled around you. How the muscles in his back jump under your fingertips. How his lips are firm but soft. How his fingers tangle in your hair trying to get your lips as close to his as possible. You pull away then, just far enough to murmur,  
“Hotch.”   
“Hmm?”  
“As much as I love making out with you, and believe me I do and we’ll be doing more of it later, we need to get out of here.”   
“You’re right.” He mutters, “you like making out with me?”  
“Very much. We should head to the road right?”  
“That seems to be the only way to get out of here.” He takes your hand then and the two of you start back through the woods. You’re almost out when a voice growls  
“Freeze.” Your eyes go wide but the two of you do as the voice said. It’s not a familiar voice, you’re grateful for that. “You’re trespassing.” He says as he comes into view. He’s got a shotgun trained on Hotch.   
“We’re FBI. Our badges were stolen but we’re just trying to get out of here.” The man studies you both for a second then lowers the shotgun.  
“Road’s that way.” He points toward the direction you were going, “now get off my property.”   
“Thank you.” You say and he nods then watches you go.


	6. Chapter 6

You pick up your walk back to a jog once you hit the relative flat of the dirt road. You watch as the sun begins to rise, you’re heading south, toward where the sky was lighter in the distance against the clouds. Hotch slows to a walk and you follow suit.   
“How aren’t you dying?” He pants.   
“I ran track all through college, distance.” You huff back. That’s when you see the headlights appear on the horizon. “Hotch.”  
“I see them. Get in the ditch.” You slide down the embankment and he follows closely behind you. You crouch down and he covers your body with his, shielding you from whomever is coming down the road. “Keep your head down.” He whispers as the cars approach.  
“Are you watching?”  
“Yes.” The first car flies past then the second. The second car slides to a halt then the first car does, it’s still too dark to see clearly and the fog doesn’t help matters. You don’t even breathe you’re so freaked out, please please don’t be Charles and Anna.  
“Hotch?” A voice calls. Morgan.   
“Morgan?” Hotch responds, his voice running through you.   
“Yea it’s us.”  
“Where’s Dash?” JJ asks her voice tight.   
“I’m here.” You respond from under Hotch, “we’re both okay.” Hotch moves off of you and starts up the bank of the ditch. Rossi reaches a hand out and helps pull him up. Morgan reaches down for you and pulls you to the surface of the road. Then envelops you in a hug.   
“Damn it Dash you scared the hell out of us.” He mutters into your hair.   
“How long were we gone?”  
“Almost two days.”  
“What!” You yelp in surprise. “Hotch did you hear that? It’s be almost two days!”   
“That’s why they keep them for so long. We were only conscious for maybe twelve hours.”   
“They?” Reid asks.   
“Yea a man and a woman. Anna and Charles. Anna calls most of the shots but Charles is the muscle. They have at least one kid.” You say as the six of you head toward the SUVs. “We should get moving.”  
“I need a gun.” You say as Hotch straps on a vest. You grab the other out of the car.   
“I want you to stay outside.” He says softly.   
“Why?”  
“I’m worried about your ribs.”   
“I’m fine.”  
“Nora please.” He says softly, damn him and his need to protect you. You sigh.   
“I’m still going to need a gun because if I see either of them I’m shooting first asking questions later.” Morgan passes you his spare you nod at him in thanks then watch as the rest of the team rushes into the house. You may not spend much time in the field but that doesn’t mean that you were helpless.   
“Drop the gun Agent Dash.” Anna’s sickingly sweet voice says from behind you as the cool metal of another gun is pressed against your skin.


	7. Chapter 7

You drop Morgan’s gun and glare at the house. Awesome. This is just fucking awesome.   
“Tell me,” she says her voice like ice, “where’s your lover?” You don’t say anything. Move the gun up, you will her, move it up. You know that Anna is the one holding the gun, the angle would be wrong for Charles.   
“Where’s Charles?” You ask.   
“Waiting for your friends. He’s going to kill them all except your lover. I’m going to kill you in front of him. One bullet right through your head.” Then she does exactly what you’ve been wanting her to do and presses the gun to your head. As quickly as you can you grasp her hand with the gun and tilt it up. When she fires the bullet whizzes harmlessly over your head. Keeping a firm grip on the hand with the gun you twist and force it out of her hands before she can try to kill you again. She grabs your hair and you roll your eyes, why is it that women always go for the hair? Grasping her wrist you force her hand down onto your skull painfully crushing the knuckles of her hand into the harder bone of your head. It stings for you but it’s much worse for her. She lets go with a gasp and you pull back and punch her pretty face.   
“Charles!” She screams and with one hand still wrapped around her wrist you drop down and grab Morgan’s gun. You twist and duck under the arm you’re holding so that its pinned behind her. Pressing your back against the car you wait. Sure enough Hotch is the first one out of the house followed closely by Reid. Hotch has his gun up and looks, scared his expression relaxes when he sees you’ve gotten the upper hand in the situation. He and Reid make their way over to you.  
“I don’t have any cuffs.” You call and Reid pulls his from his waist.   
“Just remember Agent Nora Dash, if it wasn’t for me you’d never have told him how you felt. Every time you kiss him, you’ll think of me.” Anna says her voice low so only you can hear her. You laugh as Reid takes her free hand and clicks the cuffs around it.   
“Actually bitch. I won’t think about you ever again.” You sneer giving Reid her other arm. He reads her her rights and you pick up the gun she held on you, your gun as it turns out. Morgan and Rossi come out with Charles in cuffs and bleeding.   
“What happened?” Hotch asks as he shoves his gun into its holster. You note that he has his gun back too.   
“She snuck up on me so I kicked her ass. What about you guys? I saw Charles was bleeding.”  
“He tried to ambush us but Morgan saw him coming from another angle and took him to the floor.”   
“What about the boy?”  
“With JJ until child protective services can get here.”  
“Poor boy.” You say softly and he nods.   
“So what happens now?” You ask quietly. You don’t have to explain, he knows that you're talking about whatever has happened between the two of you. Child protective services shows up not long after Charles and Anna are carted away.   
“Okay you two. Spill.” JJ says placing both hands on her hips.   
“Spill?” You ask.   
“They only take couples.” She looks meaningfully at the two of you. You look at Hotch, he is after all the unit chief.   
“We weren’t a couple.” He says. Weren’t he said weren’t, so what does that make you now?  
“Weren’t?” Rossi asks picking up on the same word you did.   
“We haven’t really had time to talk about it, you know since we were kidnapped, escaped, came back here and got the UnSubs. So I don’t know what we are.”   
“Oh.” Reid says. You didn’t know where to look, if you look at Hotch it’s weird, if you look at the team it’s weird. This whole thing is just kind of weird. You laugh awkwardly, then turn away from the group. As you expected Hotch follows you toward the far side of the truck.   
“You okay?” He asks softly.  
“Yea,” you say with a soft sigh, “I’m just. I don’t know, overwhelmed.” You lean back against the truck and he joins you. “Anna said something before she was arrested.”  
“Hmm?”  
“She said that every time I kissed you I’d think of her because if it wasn’t for her we’d never have gotten together. Hotch I’m scared that’s true. What if every time I kiss you I think of this? Of being kidnapped. Of almost dying. I don’t want to remember today.”  
“I do.”  
“What?”  
“Today was the day I first held you in my arms. The first time you kissed me and I kissed you. Today was the first time that I was able to tell you how I felt, I don’t want to forget those moments.” He whispers looking down at you. “If you don’t want to try this then I understand.” You look up at him and put your hand on his cheek. He’s looking down at you like you’re holding his heart in your hands. You kiss him softly, he hesitates and you pull away.   
“If you’re in this,” you whisper, “I’m in this.” He smiles down at you then crushes his lips to yours. Wrapping your arms around him you find that your worries were for nothing. You’re not thinking about anything but him.


End file.
